Miss May I
Miss May I is an American metalcore band from Troy, Ohio. On December 6, 2008, Miss May I announced that they had been signed to Rise Records. The band's debut album, Apologies Are for the Weak, reached #29 on Billboard's Top Heatseekers, and #66 on Top Independent Albums.Miss May I at IndieStar Their song, "Forgive and Forget", is featured on the ''Saw VI'' Original Motion Picture Soundtrack.Saw VI Soundtrack Final Lineup Revealed The music video for the song premiered on Headbangers Ball on November 21, 2009.Forgive and Foget - Miss May I - Music Video They released their second studio album, Monument, on August 17, 2010. History Miss May I was formed in 2006, in Troy, Ohio with the original members being Levi Benton, Justin Aufdemkampe, BJ Stead, Ryan Neff(who left in late 2007 to join Cincinnati band, Rose Funeral and was then replaced by Josh Gillespie ), and Jerod Boyd. They started as a group of 16-year olds, and their first release was a 5-track EP titled Vows for a Massacre and followed it up with a demo in 2008, which was self-released. This demo contained 4 tracks, including "Architect" and "Tides", which would later on be featured in their first full-length album, Apologies Are for the Weak in 2009.http://www.spirit-of-metal.com/groupe-groupe-Miss_May_I-l-en.html It was after this release, that the band was signed to Rise Records. After just beginning their tour with Carnifex, Impending Doom, and Conducting from the Grave, Miss May I's then bassist/guitarist, Gillispie, made the decision to leave the band. According to Gillispie, touring just "wasn't for him", and he knew that with the debut album being put out touring was going to be essential. Ryan Neff re-joined the band after his short lived position in Rose Funeral. The band has also covered "Swing" by rapper Savage. They toured on the "Bangover Tour" with Blessthefall, Greeley Estates, and Before Their Eyes. On April 5, 2010, it was announced that the band will be embarking on the Back to the Roots tour along with The Devil Wears Prada and Your Demise. The tour will begin on June 28, 2010 and will end on August 29, 2010 going all across the United States. According to the website of producer Joey Sturgis' Foundation Studios, Miss May I have booked studio time in May 2010 to ostensibly record the follow-up to their debut album. According to Ryan Neffs twitter, the new album will be sometime released in August and they are filming new music video. On June 11, 2010, Levi Benton announced that there would be a track on the new album called "Colossal" and that the album would be called "Monument". On June 24th, Miss May I announced via Facebook that the new album "Monument" will be released August 17th and that they are recording a video at Mansfield Prison for the song "Relentless Chaos." On June 28th, Miss May I released the new album artwork for "Monument" which features the "Apologies Are For The Weak" Lion in the form of what seems to be a Door Handle. The band's new Logo is featured as well. On July 6th, 2010, "Relentless Chaos" was released on the band's Myspace, also featuring the new album artwork and logo. Also on July 6th, a promotional video for Monuments was released with a 40 second preview of the song "Our Kings" at The Basement located in Columbus, Ohio. On August 31, it was announced that Miss May I would be covering "Run This Town" on Punk Goes Pop 3. On September 3rd, 2010, Miss May I released their music video for "Relentless Chaos" Directed by Thunder Down Country. In December 2010, Miss May I announced that they will be on the Vans Warped tour in 2011. In an interview with Dayton Daily News writer Madeline Bush,Miss May I set the record straight on its name and image when asked what they thought their music conveyed, Benton replied: "Well, we have been asked a lot if we are a Christian band due to our lyrics. And the answer to that is no, but some of us are Christians and others are not. But myself as a Christian, I try and not put the wrong negative message out in our lyrics. Most of what we stand for is just a band that plays for the fans. Nothing special; just to have the crowd be happy and love what we are doing as much as we do." Band members ;Current members *Justin Aufdemkampe - lead guitar (since 2006) *Levi Benton - lead vocals (since 2006) *Jerod Boyd - drums (since 2006) *Ryan Neff - bass guitar, clean vocals (2006–2007), (since 2009) *B.J. Stead - rhythm guitar (since 2006) ;Former members *Josh Gillespie - bass guitar, clean vocals (2007–2009) Discography ;Albums ;EPs *''Vows for a Massacre'' (self-released, 2007) ;Demos *''Demo'' (self-released, 2008) References Miss May I on Sputnik Music. Miss May I on Metalunderground. Miss May I on Topix. Miss May I on Last.fm. Miss May I 'Monument' Review on SouthSonic Music. External Links *Miss May I on MySpace Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia